


Inni mężczyźni są nijacy.

by Yunoha



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Co robisz, kiedy pragniesz tylko jednej osoby?Drabble.





	

Felicity odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Z ust uciekł pojedynczy jęk. Zafalowała biodrami, czując zbliżający się orgazm. Długi, mięsisty członek wypełniał ją tak jak skrycie pragnęła, doprowadzając do obłędu. Uchyliła powieki spoglądając na ukochaną twarz. Płonące spojrzenie błękitnych oczu było na niej. Tylko na niej.

Jej ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, a ona sama wydała z siebie coś na skraju pisku i jęku spełniania. Opadła na poduszki, uspokajając galopujące serce.

Po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza, kiedy wyciągała z siebie dildo i odrzuciła je gdzieś na bok.

W ten sposób długo nie pociągnie.

Inni mężczyźni byli nijacy. Roy, John, nawet Ray…

Pragnęła tylko Olivera Queena...


End file.
